The present high rate of motorcycle theft has several adverse effects on the motorcycle industry and the public. Potential riders may be discouraged from purchasing a motorcycle by the risk of having it stolen. Insurance rates for motorcycles have increased to reflect the high rate of theft. Finally, research shows that stolen motorcycles are involved in an abnormally high percentage of accidents and fatalities.
One solution has been to carry security attachments, such as chains, cables and interlocking bars, on the motorcycle which can be used to secure the vehicle to an immovable object, such as a pole or a tree. The effectiveness of these devices varies with their size and weight. Smaller attachments often can be broken using a blowtorch, hacksaw or similar tool. Larger attachments are inconvenient and difficult to store on the bike, and can even be dangerous as a result of coming loose during riding.
Another solution has been to attach an alarm device to the motorcycle. The alarm is set when the vehicle is parked, and goes off if the motorcycle is subsequently moved. One drawback to these alarms is that they may be activated accidentally. Another drawback is that they can easily be silenced by a blast of carbon dioxide or even shaving cream.
Other solutions include fork locks, ignition switches and fuse blocks. These devices often only temporarily detain the thief who can bypass, disable or dismantle them on the spot. Also, motorcycles can usually be physically lifted into a van or a truck and removed. The thief can then dismantle any antitheft device that may be in use. If motorcycle parts are broken in the process, the thief can easily and inexpensively obtain new parts from a dealer or from other stolen motorcycles.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved motorcycle antitheft system which overcomes the problems in the art and has a deterrent effect on potential motorcycles thieves.
In particular, it is an object of this invention to provide a system wherein operation of the motorcycle is impossible when the system is activated and destruction or disablement of the system is impossible without damaging parts which cannot be replaced without simultaneous proof of ownership.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an antitheft system which is inherently difficult to disable or dismantle.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an antitheft system which prevents opening of the crankcase.